Just A Boy
by Night Essence
Summary: Harry comes across a blond haired boy looking towards the sky. Slash. Songfic.


Title: Just A Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own the song. That little masterpiece belongs to Vanessa Carlton. The characters I'm using belong the J.K.

Author's Note: This song-fic is a present to me from me for my birthday. My birthday is on the 12th so I'd really appreciate it if you review, in honor of my b-day.

Summary: Harry comes across a blond haired boy looking towards the sky. Slash.

* * *

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by._

Harry walked away from Hogwarts and over to the Quidditch field. He was not expecting anyone else to be out there and was surprised to see a blond haired boy lying on his back looking up. He moved closer and saw that the boy was Draco. He sighed, but quickly reminded himself that Draco had turned his back on his father, on Voldemort.

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along_

"Come sit with me, Harry." Draco requested. Harry, not Potter. The emerald eyed boy nodded, a little shocked, but complied and sat next to the young Malfoy. He looked up to the sky to see what Draco was looking at and only saw clear blue skies.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked. The other boy smiled, but didn't move.

"The sky, Harry. A clear, blue sky where the birds fly. A sky that's nothing but freedom."

_I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

Harry looked at the other boy, somewhat confused, and then looked towards the sky. It soon dawned on him that Draco was probably talking about being free of his father, of the expectations, of all the pressure that came with a Death Eater father. He glanced towards Draco and saw that he looked happier than he had ever seen the other boy. Harry returned his gaze to the sky.

_He said take my hand,Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

"Why are you out here, Draco?" Harry asked, thinking there was more to it than that.

"I'm out here because I want to experience life."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"My whole life, my father has spoken of the day Voldemort would again rise. He's told me that I would serve the dark lord. So my dream was to be free. And here I am...free. Free to experience the joy of doing nothing but looking towards to the sky." Draco turned his head slightly to look at Harry and then turned back to the sky.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You should live while you can, Harry. Your dreams are all within reach, right in the palm of your hand."

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal._

Harry pondered Draco's words and saw the truth in them. War was approaching and as worried as everyone was they still joked with their friends, still had fun, still worked to achieve their dreams. He moved so that he was now laying down beside Draco and glanced at him. His green eyes met silver and he felt as if he'd known the real Draco for years.

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Draco smiled at the other boy and held out his hand. Harry repeated the action and their fingers entwined. Both boys turned and looked back to the sky.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Are your dreams in the palm of your hand?" The blond smiled and squeezed the brunette's hand.

"They are now."

_And he said take my hand,Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.  
_

Draco stood up and pulled Harry with him, as the sky began to darken. He smiled at the boy and grabbed his hand again. The two boys headed back to the school, holding hands and smiling. They stopped after entering the main doors, and Draco started to turn to head down to the dungeons when he felt Harry pull him back. He gave him a questioning look.

"Come with me, Draco." Harry requested.

"Why?"

"Because I want to show you what the stars look like from the tower." Draco paused, as if considering, and then nodded his assent. Harry beamed at him and dragged him up the stairs.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

Harry opened his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses. He looked around and tried to remember what had happened yesterday. His mind was assaulted with images of the day before; sitting with Draco in the Quidditch field, holding hands with the blond, looking at the stars...and a kiss. Harry touched his lips wonderingly. 'Maybe it's all a dream,' he thought.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along?_

Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione at breakfast and idly played with his food. He kept glancing at the Slytherin table, hoping for a glimpse of the blond he dreamed of, but couldn't find the boy. He sighed ad stabbed his eggs. He glanced at the table again and then moved his gaze towards the door of the Great Hall, where he saw him. Draco met his gaze head on and smiled.

_It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

Harry inhaled sharply when Draco smiled at him. 'It really happened. I kissed Draco.' He thought. The idea made him smile. Hermione, who had noticed her friend's strange behavior, glanced at the blond Slytherin and then back to Harry. She grinned when realization dawned on her. Draco never took his eyes off of Harry and motioned for the boy to follow him. Harry got up from his seat and jogged over to the blond. The boys clasped hands and walked out of the Great Hall.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

At Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two boys lay on the quidditch field looking towards the sky. The blond haired boy relished in the freedom of watching the clear blue and holding hands with the one person who made his dreams come true. The dark-haired boy recalled the day before and reveled in fact that his dreams were right in the palm of his hand.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

* * *

_

What do you think? I wrote it just for me because Harry/Draco are my favorite couple and as a gift to myself. So for my birthday please review!


End file.
